


Forbidden Love

by AnimeMangaGameLover145



Category: Kaitou Saint Tail
Genre: Forbidden Love, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Romance, Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeMangaGameLover145/pseuds/AnimeMangaGameLover145
Summary: When Daiki and Meimi get together as boyfriend and girlfriend, Seira starts to fall in love with both of them. When they find out, they willingly let Seira into the relationship as both people's girlfriend. When they decides to make love for the first time, they will start to learn more about each other.NOTE: The story will start with all three in the relationship already, but I will have chapters that explain how they got into it.





	Forbidden Love

Meimi and Daiki were both kissing passionately as they never noticed a third party walking towards them. When the girl realized what they were doing, she blushed. She looked down and she held onto her arm nervously. When Meimi opened her eyes, she saw the girl and she smiled. She broke the kiss and she greeted the girl. "You've came, Seira-chan." Daiki smiled warmly at the girl. Meimi walked to Seira and she gently placed her lips on Seira's lips. Meimi hugged Seira close to her and Seira noticed that the hug was not so tight, but she felt another pair of arms wrap around her. It was Daiki this time. 

"Meimi, let me kiss Seira." Daiki says, trying to get Meimi to stop kissing Seira. Meimi smirked as she pushed her tongue into Seira's mouth, tasting her. Seira didn't bother fighting for dominance since she knew that Meimi would win anyway. Seira let Meimi's tongue run its course into her mouth. She moaned as she felt Meimi's tongue and Daiki's hands feel her. Daiki's hands reached for her breasts and she moaned into Meimi's mouth. Meimi smiled as Meimi stroked Seira's belly. Daiki let Meimi do what she wanted to do to Seira. Seira tried not to moan when Meimi sinks her teeth into Seira's shoulder gently, but she couldn't stop the moan from escaping. Seira was hugging Meimi back as her nails scratched Meimi's back, but Meimi knew that she wouldn't be scratched since Seira cuts her fingernails, leaving them with no sharp tips at all.

"Seira-chan, you're so cute. Daiki, we need to go home, now." Meimi tells Daiki. Daiki smiled and he looked at Seira. She was nervous, but she was enjoying the attention that Meimi was giving her. When Meimi broke the kiss, she was holding Seira close to her. Daiki gently cupped Seira's face and he gently kissed her as well. Seira was already happy when Meimi kissed her, Daiki was just making her even more happy. While Daiki was holding Seira's face, Meimi was gently gripping Seira's arms. Meimi kissed Seira's neck while Daiki kissed her lips. Feeling pleasure radiate throughout her body, Seira released a moan what was soft, but she knew that she wanted more from the two people.

"You're right, Meimi. We do need to go home." Daiki says, breaking the kiss. Seira whined from loss of contact, but when Meimi kissed her again, she was happy. Daiki felt himself go hard and he groaned. Meimi broke the kiss unwilling as she looked at Daiki's 'little' problem. She smiled. They went home as Daiki covered up his member. He hated that he didn't bring his jacket. He was painfully hard. "Meimi, I'm going to need you to help me." Daiki tells Meimi. Meimi smirked as she held Seira's hand. 

"Of course!" Meimi says cheerfully. When they got to Meimi's house, her parents just greeted them as always. They didn't mind their relationship as they knew that it was bound to happen, anyway. When Meimi gently pushed Seira into a chair, she undressed herself and she helped Daiki undress. The first thing that went was his jacket. Since Daiki didn't work out, he didn't have muscles. This didn't bother neither Meimi nor Seira so Daiki was happy. When Meimi placed her hands on Daiki's pants, she moaned as she had accidentally touched his hardened member. "You're so hard, Daiki." Meimi says as she pulled down Daiki's pants. Daiki took of his pants the rest of way as he stood in his black boxers.

When Meimi placed her hands inside of Daiki's boxers, they heard a whimper that sounded like fear and pleasure mized together. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Seira has never seen a naked man before." Daiki says, making Meimi frown.

"Don't forget about the fact that we made her hot and we stopped touching her before we got here." Meimi explained. Daiki left his boxers on as he walked to Seira. At first, Seira flinched away, not knowing what to expect. Daiki gently grabbed her hands and he lowered them to his member.

"Touch it and I'll help you." Daiki whispers to Seira, barely stroking her cheek. Seira gently stroked Daiki's member and he moaned. He reached for Seira's breasts and he squeezed them, causing Seira to lightly squeeze his member. Meimi smiled as she pulled off Seira's skirt and underwear. 

**This is just part 1! Please enjoy!**


End file.
